The Game
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: Jim is bored and his favourite plaything has been taken away so he has to find a new one. Luckily Molly is around.J/S SLASH


**Authors Note: ****Ok this is just a one shot of Jim, Molly and Sebastian while Mycroft, Sherlock, Greg and John are also mentioned.**

**Now this is the one and only piece of writing that I will ever do that Molly is a part of. But my bff wanted it so I promised I'd give her one story even though it was very hard to write and I think you'll see at the end how hard it was for me! So I hope she's not to mad at me and if she is I promise to buy her a diet coke=D**

**Warning there is a...twist of sorts at the end and it was written in one night so please ignore any mistakes or errors or if it's a bit occ=)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle and the wonderful creators of Sherlock!**

People only wanted you for what they could get out of you. After they got what they wanted they threw you to the side like yesterdays rubbish. That's how Jim saw the world, how he saw people. Ever since he was young he realised that about the human race and both despised and loved them for it. It was in people's nature to be cruel, conniving and uncaring. However Jim Moriarty relished it, he took pleasure in the malevolence of the world; in fact he made a living out of the corruption and filth crawling around seeking only their happiness.

Being the world's best (and only) consulting criminal meant that crime was his playground. Who would want a saint when sinners were so much more fun? Who wants virtue when you can have vice? With a click of his fingers he could have a man running scared, he could have a man begging for mercy, he could have a man dead. Jim was thinking about this fact as he stared at his reflection in the long mirror while his tailor fitted him for his new suit. A beautiful three piece number that Jim had wanted the minute he had laid eyes on it and when he wanted something he always, and he means always got it.

Sighing he regretted that he would not be able to wear his new purchase until dinner tomorrow night. He was taking a certain Ms Molly Hooper out on their first date. Anyone who knew Jim (and few alive did) would have found it strange or even bizarre that his attention had fallen on someone like Molly. True the girl was meek, quiet, insecure, and clueless and in all retrospect a mouse who was just waiting to be toyed with by the big bad lions of the world. However in that was where his attention had first been drawn too. Molly like so many of the weak people of the world either blamed themselves for all the unhappiness and unfairness in their lives our believed themselves the victim who should really be the hero in the play of life. They felt misunderstood and ignored. This was why Molly was a new obsession for Jim. She was both of those kinds of people rolled up into a pale, slender brunette who wanted acceptance so badly she would do anything to get it. Even follow the black path led by Jim himself to the darker pleasures of life.

Jim had seen the way Molly looked at Sherlock and knew she wasn't completely stupid. She knew her crush would never notice her with the arrival of a certain army doctor (not that he had noticed her anyway) and it tore her up inside. She imagined acting in all manner of horrible ways but was just to dam pathetic to act. So Jim, who was feeling bored now that Mycroft warned him to keep his games with the consulting detective within reason, decided to use Molly as his new toy and who knows maybe even a weapon if all went to plan!

Sitting across from Molly Jim made sure to act as charming as possible. By the way the woman kept blushing Jim knew he was doing as always a perfect job. She kept saying over and over again how happy she was to be there with him to which he would cleverly hide his shudders and eye rolls and reply,

"I'm so glad, you deserve a lovely evening out" or "If you're happy then so am I".

At the end of the evening he hailed a taxi and even walked her to her door to make sure she thought of him as a sweet and caring date. They were standing on the grey concrete steps leading to her irritatingly bright yellow apartment door when Jim started to feel extremely smug. His deductions of people were never wrong and his characterization of Molly was spot on. The woman so desperately wanted attention that she was not so subtly hinting to what would occur if he went upstairs with her. Jim knew how to play his cards though. He didn't want to scare her off to soon by broadcasting his disdain but he still wanted her to seek his approval and recognition so badly that it kept her up at night which made him lean forward and whisper against her red lips stained with cheap lipstick,

"Not tonight sweetheart, plenty of time for that. Do we really want to rush it?"

And before she could respond he kissed her gently and sweetly which really wasn't his style but he held back for her sake. Suddenly though he felt her claw like grip in his dark black hair as she dug her nails into his scalp trying to pull him closer. She bit his lip in an attempt to sneak her tongue in to his mouth while he gasped in surprise and soon she was moaning his name as she deepened the kiss. Jim had no idea what was going on but knew it needed to stop when he felt her other hand move from his chest to lower areas he really did not want her to explore.

He firmly grabbed her wrists to bring them together and pulled back from her sharply. Molly was flushed and panting slightly and something like adoration was in her eyes from kissing him. For one moment Jim wondered how people lost their control like that to another person, his composure was still intact although he was a little out of breath himself from the surprise encounter. It was something he now envied and that disillusioned him about his most enjoyable and equally intelligent enemy. Sherlock used to hold the same aloofness and disdain for people as he did now his eyes betrayed every emotion of humanity that ever existed when those grey orbs caught sight of John Watson.

Jim shook his head expelling such thoughts, they were ridiculous and anyway he had to concentrate on the unexpected greedy women standing before him who didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Still at least he'd been right; there was something darker lurking in her.

"Molly, I really do not want to rush this..." but before he could finish she tried to kiss him again. That's when Jim felt himself losing his patience. His expression turned slightly menacing and his voice betrayed a little of the insanity and violence that was brewing underneath his clean cut and immaculate exterior which made the mouse pull back and cower in on herself as he said

"If you _ever_ go against my wishes again I will make you into..." but he stopped himself and instead said "let's just agree to try and follow my orders ok? There now all better. I'll call you to arrange another date" finishing with a grin that didn't reach his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Ok" said Molly in a wobbly little voice feeling horrible she did something wrong but grateful he was willing to forgive her.

There was something about Jim that she felt drawn to. She didn't know what but she liked it.

A few months had passed and Molly Hooper was no longer a mouse thanks to Jim. The woman had begun to manipulate her co-workers at the morgue who still saw her as a little lost girl and had even yelled at Sherlock with such venom the man had raised both eyebrows before turning with John, his Knight and shining Armor, too leave. Seeing this though just made Molly laugh and feel superior. Sherlock had John but she had Jim she thought wickedly.

He had taught her the true way of the world she thought to herself while at work in the morgue one evening. Why, if she wanted something did she not just take it? Why should she worry about the other people in her life when they had been the ones to reject her and act cruelly towards her? She had always hated them anyway and felt better now that she knew it was right to hate them. Jim taught her that, hate was good except of course hating Jim she could never do that. Even thinking about their first kiss and the few they had had in the last few months made her smile as she finished pulling out some dead man's intestines.

Jim knew he was getting close. As he stared up at the hospital roof where his plan would take place he couldn't help a gleeful smile spread out across his face. He even jumped up and down a few times making the pouting Molly next to him look up surprised. His actions might have looked adorable on someone else; on Jim they looked menacing and slightly manic.

"Oh soon sweetheart everything will come together and I can checkmate the one and only consulting detective and win the game!" he said gleefully taking her hands in his and kissing her check.

Molly beamed and followed him as he took off to the car that was waiting to take them back to their very expensive hotel. Once they got into the reception Jim told Molly to steal him the newspaper from a sweet elderly couple sitting on the plush green armchairs across the marble floor. Molly complied easily (Jim had trained her well) not caring that the old man looked up about to protest she just glared at him in the way Jim had taught her and he backed down. She knocked over their suitcases and cups of tea for good measure and hurried back to Jim.

Jim looked on with amusement. Her little petty acts were done to please him and of course to make sure he didn't get angry and send her away. Which he threatened on numerous occasions to keep her on her toes.

The woman had seemed to concoct the idea that they were in a romantic relationship, like Bonnie and Clyde or some such nonsense but Jim was in no way going to shatter that illusion. He took her hand that she offered and dragged her to the lift. He was in a very good mood. Because in a few days is little mouse was going to be holding a gun to the head of his playmate.

He had agreed with Mycroft (who was happy to keep him around since he had some control of the larger crime groups around the world) that while he remained useful and did not harm the people that mattered to him which included Sherlock, his boy toy, and a rather tasty Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard, Mycroft or more preciously the British government would not kill him.

Mycroft just so happened to be the one person who actually posed a real threat to Jim. He admittedly was smarter than the genius consulting criminal and was a man to be reckoned with when he did get his hands dirty but that didn't mean that someone else couldn't harm the three men and more importantly kill Sherlock with the black gun lying upstairs in his room waiting patiently for the hands of Molly Hooper. The surprise look on the older Holmes's face would be a sight to see, it would be the same expression on Sherlock's and everyone's face that Molly, little moody Molly Hooper would kill the man who scorned her love so long ago. It was almost poetic but Jim would be on a plane to America (on the off chance suspicion would fall on him) and would sadly miss it.

The day of the game came and Jim was so excited. He had the same feelings a general would have when his war tactics were about to go into action and he had the certainty his troops would come out victorious. Like with every plan he prepared to execute he felt a little niggling in his chest when it came time to it of "What will I do when this plan is over?" but he always crushed it down reminding himself that he'll just come up with a more devious and diabolical idea after this to occupy his time with.

Molly was all excited too repeating the whole thing over again and again in a girly voice saying "I shoot, leave a note to confirm it and then I flee to meet you in... where again?" she finished looking up with a frown.

Jim smiled, "Spain sweetheart".

They proceeded to walk through the hospital until they were at the door to the roof where Jim would leave Molly to meet Sherlock. They had sent him a note informing him of a fake kidnapping where John was the victim when of course old Johnny boy was safe and oblivious at work.

Molly grabbed Jim before he could push down on the cool metal handle of the fire escape and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She pressed her body against his boldly and when he began to pull back in annoyance she leaned in to kiss his neck sighing while she breathed

"I love doing that darling" she said no doubt thinking she sounded sexy when in fact she was just prolonging the fun.

"Whatever, let's go!" said Jim exasperated now. He pushed down on the door and was greeted by a slight breeze as he was momentarily blinded by the sun's rays. It was the shocked gasp of Molly however that let him in on the fact that something was terribly wrong.

Instead of the roof being empty the gravely surface had a long shadow cast along its surface from the imposing figure of Mycroft Holmes who stood leaning on his umbrella waiting for Jim it seemed. A man stood next to him tall with broad shoulders and a lean build with sandy blond hair that was the only thing that seemed mobile about the figure. The man stood perfectly still, obviously from years spent in service and held a gun at his side almost lovingly.

Jim couldn't take his eyes off this stranger and was only snapped out of his staring when he felt Molly grab his arm and step behind him using him as a shield. She started babbling about something along the lines of "he made me do it" and "I never wanted to be a part of any of this" as she began to sob.

Jim for once had no idea what to do or how his plan had fallen apart so instead he put one hand in his very expensive black trouser pants and brought his other hand up to casually inspect his nails.

"So Mycroft what are you and you're friend doing all the way up here? Or do I want to know?" he asked raising his eyebrow in mock suspicion.

"No games James. You have tried to deceive me and hurt the people I love. This is something I shall not condone."

Mycroft's voice radiated danger and Jim knew he had the power to back up his threats. He tried to swallow the terror building up in his throat but the sobbing behind him was pushing on his last nerve and he couldn't help sweeping quick glances at the man by Mycroft's side. It was in one of his sweeping glances that he noticed Mycroft held a knife in his hand. His weapon of choice for those occasions he stepped in personally to handle matters, strangely though it seemed to be directed more at the man next to him than Jim himself.

He wasn't taking any chances though. Mycroft was quick. Jim wasn't going to plead and if it came to it he still had the gun in his pocket. He'd take his own life before he begged like a dog for something as trivial as life.

Then Mycroft did something to surprise him even more, he turned to the blonde standing next to him and said

"You know what to do Moran now take them and go." The blonde walked over to Jim and handcuffed him.

Up close Jim could see the amazing green of his eyes; they were like shining emeralds in a treasure chest. The man grabbed his wrists roughly and turned him around to place the handcuffs on him. However his hands seemed to linger ever so slightly on his wrists which made Jim shiver that was because of the cool breeze. Jim's brain had been trying to figure out where he had heard the name Moran before and suddenly it came to him.

Sebastian Moran. He had once tried to find him because he had it on good authority the man was one of the best and most deadly snipers in the world, perfect for Jim's business. But he had still been in the army so Jim had decided to wait. So why was he now here with Mycroft Holmes?

It all became a blur then of Sebastian dragging him to a shiny black car followed by a still crying Molly Hooper and a terrifying Mycroft. In the car Jim could see nothing due to the tinted windows but that didn't stop him from making snide remarks whenever he could as he crossed his legs still managing to look dignified and dangerous while in handcuffs something Sebastian couldn't help but notice.

When the car door was finally pulled open Jim was dragged out and found they stood on the heated tarmac of a runway. The sounds of jet engines and strong winds echoed around him as he felt even more confused than he ever had in his life.

"What the hell Mycroft?" But Mycroft turned to Sebastian instead.

"Release him".

Jim rubbed his wrists together while Mycroft handed him his plane ticket. He had no idea how the other man had gotten it since it was locked in his hotel room but would never ask. Instead his just raised a perfect eyebrow without comment.

"I know everything. You crossed a line today James but sadly I cannot afford to kill you yet. You and Sebastian will leave this country and not return unless given orders by me. If you do so return for any reason or do anything that directly or indirectly affects Gregory, Sherlock or John I will kill you in whatever way I see fit" finished Mycroft his voice deadly making Jim, the one and only consulting criminal step back a little.

And with that Mycroft was gone, disappearing into the black expensive exterior of his car never looking back leaving a very shocked looking Molly Hooper behind. Jim knew though that there was probably about a dozen or so snipers on them ready to pull the trigger if they didn't get their asses on that plane head for New York.

Turning to Sebastian he for the first time in his life felt his heart jump a beat. Why he didn't know but he couldn't take his eyes off the man and seemed delighted that Sebastian couldn't either.

"So what did you do Mr Moran to deserve exile?" he asked not stopping the slight flirtatious tone that had crept into his voice.

Moran laughed at this a glint in his eyes "I'll explain on the plane if you're really interested but suffices to say I've become a problem to national security. What about you?"

"I Mr Moran am one of the most dangerous men in all of the world." Said Jim, as they began to board the plane.

Molly had stayed back hoping Jim would continue to ignore her.

"Really?" asked Sebastian but before he could say anything else Jim kissed him. It was hard and wet and dirty and as both men fought for power they moaned loudly and gasped while they held on to each other. When Jim pulled back his hair was a bit of a mess and his Westwood was slightly ruffled. Sebastian was in no better a state and both men smiled at the other when they saw the lust reflected there and perhaps something deeper that wouldn't manifest itself for months to come, a lot of drunken nights and many violent arguments later.

Jim said "If you really are as good as they claim you can come work for me, I need a sniper".

Sebastian without taking his eyes off of the deep chocolate brown eyes of Jim Moriarty raised the gun he was still holding like a lovers hand and took aim shooting the retreating figure of Molly Hooper with a single bullet.

Jim's eyes sparkled with an emotion he couldn't recognise but it definitely was there to stay when Sebastian leaned forward to say,

"I am better and I'm yours"

**Authors Note:**** Ok see what I mean? But if you are looking for a proper Jim and Molly story go to my bff's page her name is The Doctah and you'll find some great stories!=D**

**I'll be posting some more chapters of The Rogues soon and some more Sherlock stories as soon as I get time!**

**Please review it always makes writing so much more fun!=D**


End file.
